Brimber City
}} Brimber City is a city located in front of Mt. Igneus. Routes 5 to 7 are connected to Brimber City. Lava from the volcano can be seen flowing into a tunnel blocked by a huge rock here. It is home to the second Gym that the player encounters in Roria. A majority of the buildings in the city, including the Pokémon Centre, are made out of wooden planks despite the volcano nearby. This city is also home to the Happiness Checker. Notable Places Brimber Gym Brimber Gym is the -type Gym and is built inside Mt. Igneus, which is the reason why lava continuously flows through the gym. It is currently one of the very few places that the player can and needs to jump in the game, as the player must vault over strips of lava to proceed through and hop on rocks in bodies of lava. If the player touches lava, he or she will not actually be killed — instead, the player will be resurrected at the Gym entrance and will have to try again from the beginning. The Gym is closed when the player first arrives in the city because Team Eclipse had raided it and robbed the Red Orb. In order to gain access, the player must expel Team Eclipse from Mt. Igneus. After defeating Gym Leader Sebastian, the Brimstone Badge is awarded, along with TM50 Overheat. Happiness Checker The Happiness Checker is in a small house located due east from the Pokémon Centre. He evaluates the Happiness of the player's leading Pokémon via messages that correspond to the range of leading Pokémon's Happiness value. The Rock for Steam Chamber A Black Belt is seen punching a huge rock near the exit to Route 6, believing that someday he can shatter it. While the player progresses the story, he keeps training his fists, eventually getting himself tired and hungry. Contrary to popular belief, rather than using HM Strength (which is actually sacked in this game) to push the rock, a quest is required to be finished in Port Decca to access the hidden lair. After completing the side quest, the player gets a special kind of stew known as Epineshroom. Once the Black Belt enjoys the Epineshroom, he abruptly becomes energized and surprisingly demolishes the big rock in a single punch! Beneath the huge rock is a hidden staircase, leading to the Steam Chamber, where the third and final Legendary or Mythical Pokémon related to the volcano awaits the player... Trainers Brimber Gym |- |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Harden|Attack3 = Rock Throw|Attack4 = Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Smokescreen|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Dragon Rage}} |- |- |Attack1 = Tail Whip|Attack2 = Ember|Attack3 = Flame Wheel|Attack4 = Stomp}} |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Work Up|Attack3 = Headbutt|Attack4 = Noble Roar}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rapid Spin|Attack2 = Fire Spin|Attack3 = Smokescreen|Attack4 = Flame Wheel}} |- |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Noble Roar}} |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Reversal|Attack3 = Flame Wheel}} |- |Attack1 = Overheat|Attack2 = Flame Burst|Attack3 = Feint Attack}} |- Items |- |- |- Trivia * The name of "Brimber" is most likely a portmanteau of the words "brimstone" and "ember", both which pertain to fire. * Gym Leader Sebastian is based on PlatinumFalls, who is a creator of several Roblox obstacle course games, which is related to the Brimber Gym having an obstacle course. **Leader Sebastian gave out 2080 dollars only before the free access update. His Litleo and Growlithe were 2 levels lower, while his Magmar was 3 levels lower. They gave 317, 300 and 815 EXP Points respectively before the increase. * The music in Brimber City was based on Sootopolis City, Hoenn from the core series game Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. It was later replaced by Kyle Allen Music's original soundtrack. * The Pokémon Centre located here is the first separate Pokémon Centre in Roria to receive a unique design. 2